Confessions of a Halliwell:The Diary of Persephone
by TexasWatermelon
Summary: Chipper and confident: Persephone Autum Halliwell, the youngest Archer and Frisco and Paige's daughter has a fiery temper,literally. After dealing with a potentially demonic boyfriend and a diploma worth dying for, you don't want to mess with this witch.
1. The Mind's Ear

**Hey y'all! I'm back as soon as possible. I've been a little swamped with school though. I'm trying to knock these diaries out of here so I can get working on Carry On the Heritage with Laur (if she ever has time cause god knows she can't even get her own story done!). Quite honestly, I'm ready to be done with all of this Army of Witches stuff and get onto something new and fresh because this is getting kind of old, don't you think? I'm excited to do It's A Bad, Bad World. I think that one's just gonna be way too fun!**

**TVCrazed- Haha! Off the hook. I love it! Thanks!**

**s.halliwell24- Uh oh… is that compassion for Heather I'm seeing? Lol! I knew I'd get you to say something good about her! Haha! Thanks!**

**Prince Halliwell- Oh see _now_ you guys all say something good about Heather that she's dead! Lol! I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging in the Cole department! Losing his powers is what caused all the trouble on the show in the first place. I couldn't do that to him again. Thanks!**

**fanmania- Thanks! I liked Preston too. He was cool. I would totally have him as my boyfriend if he were real.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Chocolate chip cookies? Well if they make you that hyper, then I am officially cutting you off! Lol! Aw, I love when I make you like Phoebe! Haha! I was afraid that I wasn't going to do Preston justice, because before I started writing this I didn't even know what he was like. But I've grown to love him, as I have all of the Archers so far! Okay, so I'm going to quote you just to show you why you can't have anymore chocolate chip cookies. "He is just so… incredibly fantastically amazingly awesome!" Haha! You always come up with the best descriptions. I am definitely not one of the best authors on this site, but as long as you want to say it I have no complaints! Lol! I hope Word gets fixed soon. Then we can have an update from the _real_ best author on this site!**

**Bloomin Daisy- Haha! That's actually a good question. I'll see if I can do the dictionary thing. You pronounce it: Per- sef- oh- nee. Lol! Hey, a late start is better than no start at all! Thanks!**

**clegs- Aw, don't worry. It's only over for Preston and you'll still get to see him. We've still got one more cousin to go. Thanks!**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Persephone**

**Chapter One: The Mind's Ear**

Hi! How's it going? My name, for those of you very depraved people that don't know, is Persephone Autum Halliwell. You can call me Percy, though. Or Fireball. That's what my family calls me. I was named after my dead aunt, Autum O'Reilly. She's really cool, so I'm all good with it. My parents are Paige Natasha Halliwell and Frisco James O'Reilly. They're cool too. They're the youngest and they understand what it's like to be a kid. You should also know that I'm a witch, but if you don't I guess I'll forgive you… for now. I'm part Whitelighter, too. I love being a witch. The demons constantly coming in and screwing with our lives kind of sucks, but other than that it's great! I'm not sure if my family would agree with me though…

Patience Marie Halliwell, my cousin and Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy's daughter, is my best friend in the whole world. We tell each other literally everything. The guys hate us for it, but who cares? Parker is really nice and so loveable. He totally didn't deserve to have his girlfriend shot by his future son. I liked Kelsey too. She was sweet. As for Preston, well, he's kind of hard to describe. He seems like a real bastard when you first meet him, but if you get to know him he's a big softie. He and Leah had some trouble a while back and he decided to hook up with Heather Graham even though he **promised** that he would stay away from her. I hate that girl. I guess it is kind of sad that she died though.

As for _my_ boyfriend, that would be Atli Williams. He's so hot and I love him more than anyone could ever imagine. He's the nicest guy I've ever met. He'd do just about anything for me. He's captain of the soccer team and you should see those muscles! Oh, I guess that's a little off topic. Anyways, he doesn't know that I'm a witch yet. I just haven't found the right time to tell him! I mean, how exactly do you slip that into the conversation? He did find out once when Alex came back from the future, but I used a memory spell on him. It was just not the right time and definitely not the right way for him to find out. Okay, I guess you're probably a little bored now, so let's get onto the important stuff!

It was the end of our Junior year and I was stressing like crazy over finals. I had done really good all year, but I hate tests. I don't test well. Tests are bad. Parker wasn't it at all because he's super smart. Patience tests well anyways and Preston cheats to no end. But me, I'm always stuck with big fat **F**! It's not fair.

"You'll do fine!" Parker assured me as I ranted about the upcoming math final.

"Easy for you to say, you'll probably get a hundred and three percent!" I said.

"Oh come on, that's impossible. There's no extra credit on finals," Parker said.

"You're Parker Halliwell, the smartest kid in San Francisco Valley High. They'll give you extra credit just for putting your name down," I said angrily.

"Well then that counts for something since you're related," he said with a grin.

"Parker," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he asked. "Ow!" he yelled as my hand started to heat up. I grinned and kept walking. "I don't understand what you're freaking out about. You did really well this year," he pointed out, catching back up to me.

"Yeah, I do well with class work, notes, and homework. I do not do well with tests, especially when they cover everything that we did this year. I have to wrack my brain for the information, I can't use notes, and I'm constantly looking at the clock watching the seconds tick by thinking 'Oh my god, any minute now they're going to make us stop and I'm only on question five!'" I exclaimed in one breath.

"Calm down, FB. You'll do fine," Preston said as he came up with Patience, Kyle, and LC.

"FB? What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Short for Fireball," Patience explained.

"Well you know what would make me feel better? If I could find Atli," I said.

"I'm here!" he said, jogging up to us. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in the English final. That one's a killer." My eyes went wide as he said that and I groaned. "I'm kidding, babe. I haven't even taken the English final yet. It's tomorrow, remember?"

"You suck," I said flatly. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

"You've got the talent, just use it," he whispered. I looked at him, confused, but the bell rang and we all had to run in and sit down to take the final. As I sat there, looking at the hundred-question test, I could feel my brain start to go crazy.

"_If only I could be as smart as Parker," _I thought. Then it hit me like a four inch Stiletto. Use my talents. _"Thanks, baby!" _

"Let me know what I desire.

Soothe my mind's inner fire.

Keep me from going to the brink.

Let me hear what others think," I whispered as quietly as I could. I didn't feel anything happen. I looked around, but I didn't hear anything. I sighed and looked over at Patience to see how she was doing.

"_Oh my god! Why can I not remember this?" _she said in frustration. I looked around to see if anyone had heard, but they all seemed to be wrapped up in their own tests. I looked over at Parker.

"_Let's see, number 62 is… 83,"_ he said, but his lips never moved. My eyes went wide as I realized what was happening. The spell worked. I was hearing people's thoughts!

"_What the hell? Parker's on 62 already?"_ I asked myself. _"Oh well, I'll just wait until he checks his answers. He always does."_ I didn't have to wait very long. Within five minutes, he was done and zipping through his answers like crazy. I wrote them down as fast as I could and sighed in relief as I wrote down the last one. _"Thanks Tory, I owe you big time."_

"Thank god that's over!" I exclaimed as we walked down to lunch.

"How do you think you did?" Parker asked. I grinned.

"Great!" I said happily.

"_Yeah right, if she did great on that final then Kelsey's going to walk through that door right now," _Parker thought. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't think I did good?" I asked.

"I didn't say that," he said quickly. "I have every confidence in you."

"Yeah right, you moot," I said.

"That test sucked ass. I could not for the life of me remember half of that stuff," Patience said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. She gave me a confused look. "I just mean that you looked a little stressed."

"_Well no shit, Sherlock. I hate tests as much as you,"_ she thought. _"And why does it seem like she's hiding something from me? Does she really think that after seventeen years of being best friends I don't know her by now? Something weird is going on."_

"Um, so we have the rest of the day off after lunch. What are we gonna do?" I asked, trying to take her mind off of me.

"_I'll be true, I'll be faithful, I'll be cavalier. I'll be yours, my dear and I'll be-long to you,"_ Preston sang in his head. I gave him a funny look.

"Do you like Dashboard Confessional?" I asked.

"Kind of. I just got their CD and I can't get 'As Lovers Go' out of my head. It's starting to get annoying," he said.

"_Aw, I love that song!" _Leah exclaimed. _"He is so damn sexy I could just jump his bones right now."_

"Oh my god!" I yelled, giving LC a disgusted look.

"What?" Patience asked.

"Uh, I forgot money today," I lied.

"Don't worry about it, I got it," Atli offered.

"No, that's okay baby," I said. He gave me a stern look.

"I'm buying you lunch," he insisted. I sighed.

"Fine," I said, feeling bad because I really did have money. As I sat through lunch, I tried my best to ignore the thoughts from everyone. It was a little hectic because the cafeteria was so full.

"Are you okay?" Patience asked, looking over at me. I had my head in my hands rubbing my temples.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I just have a headache and it's really noisy in here."

"Well we can go," she offered.

"No it's fine. Finish your lunch," I said.

"Why don't you go wait in the car? We'll be done in a minute," Patience insisted. I nodded and gave Atli a kiss before walking out. I was relieved when I settled into the car and the only thoughts I could hear were my own.

"_I have got to reverse this spell or I'm gonna go insane!"_ I thought.

"You've given me what I desire.

Soothed my mind's inner fire.

Return this gift from whence it came.

So that may hear only my thoughts again," I said quickly. "Oh you dumbass! How am I supposed to know if it worked or not?" I asked myself.

"If what worked?" Atli asked, coming up to the car.

"Oh, nothing," I lied.

"_Yeah right. It was probably a spell,"_ he thought. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you just think what I think you thought?" I asked, completely disregarding the fact that I could expose myself, not to mention my whole family.

"What are talking about?" Atli asked in confusion. _"It must have been a spell. She knows what I'm thinking. Wonder why she did that. Ah, shut up! She's reading your thoughts right now you idiot!"_

"Oh my god, you did!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the car.

"Okay kiddies, let's get the hell out of here," Patience said, getting in the driver's seat. "What's up, Percy?"

"I… nothing, let's go," I said, getting in. She nodded as Parker and Preston got in the car and we drove off.

"Okay, spill," Patience demanded, pinning me up against the wall as we walked into her house.

"What do you mean? Spill what?" I asked.

"Oh come on, Persephone! We've been best friends forever. Do you really think I can't tell when something's going on with you? You've been weird ever since the math final and you've got personal gain spell written all over your forehead," she said.

"I do?" I asked, wiping furiously at my forehead. Patience grabbed my hand.

"It's a figure of speech dumbass, and don't change the subject. What did you do?"

"I sort of cast a spell to hear people's thoughts," I explained.

"You what?" Patience asked, her eyes wide.

"I didn't want to bomb the test and I knew that Parker would know all the answers, so I cast a spell so I could read his mind," I explained.

"_I knew it! There's no way she could have passed that test without help,"_ Patience thought.

"Hey! I heard that!" I exclaimed.

"I love you," Patience grinned.

"Bite me," I growled.

"So why didn't you use a spell to get rid of it?" Patience asked.

"Let me tell you a story," I said bitterly. "Once upon a time, there was a young witch who was very pretty and very popular. Her ex-boyfriend was jealous of her new boyfriend, so he dumped a bunch of water on her. This made her very angry, so she said a spell to make herself invisible so that she could get revenge. When she tried to turn back though, she found it impossible because of a little thing called personal gain. The end," I said. Patience rolled her eyes.

"You suck at storytelling, but I get the picture. Well you've got to do something. My mom almost went crazy one time because she could hear everyone's thoughts," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure how to turn it off. I mean for god sakes, Principal Snyder had 'Walk Like An Egyptian' stuck in her head. I don't want to have to listen to that shit for the rest of my life," I said. Patience giggled.

"That's just so wrong. What else were people thinking?" she asked.

"Well when I told Parker that I did great on the final, he thought 'yeah right, if she did great then Kelsey's going to walk through that door any minute now,' and LC was thinking that she could jump Preston's bones," I explained.

"Oh, is that why you flipped out?" Patience asked. I nodded. "Was there anything else?" I paused, wondering if I should tell her about Atli.

"No, not much. Just the usual stupid crap," I lied.

"Well, we'll get you fixed up as soon as we can," Patience assured me. I nodded. The next day we had English and science finals. I could still read minds, so I was pretty sure that I passed them both, but constantly hearing people's thoughts was annoying. For some reason though, I couldn't read Atli's. It was like he had found a way to block me out of his mind. It made me even more suspicious than I was before.

"Are you okay, Fireball?" Preston asked as we watched TV later that day. I ignored him, trying my best to block out the thoughts. I could now hear not only my cousins', but all the people on the street too. "What's wrong with her?"

"She cast a spell yesterday to hear people's thoughts, but because of personal gain she can't get rid of it. It's making her crazy, literally," Patience explained.

"Well why the hell did she do that?" Parker asked.

"Think about it honey, it's not that hard," Patience said.

"Yeah Tory, who's brain would she want to get into more than anyone's on the day of the math final?" Preston asked. Parker contemplated.

"Oh! Hey!" he said angrily.

"Oh shut up, finals are over and it's too late to do anything about it now. We have to focus on helping her get back to normal. She's gonna go insane if we don't," Patience warned.

"That's the last one," Preston announced as I downed a disgusting metallic blue potion a few hours later.

"Did it work?" Patience asked. I shook my head, regretting it as it pounded even more furiously. She sighed. "I don't know what to do sweetie. I'm sorry. We're gonna have to tell our parents. Maybe they can fix this." I was too weak to protest, so I just sat there and tried to block out the thoughts. Preston shimmered me up to her bedroom so that I could lie down until my parents got home. Meanwhile, the spell got stronger.

After what seemed like hours, my mom and dad came quietly into the room. I was huddled in a corner, curled up as tightly as possible. I could hear the whole city's thoughts and I backed up as my parents' hit me like a wave of thunder.

"Hey Percy," my mom said gently. I didn't answer. I just sat there as the tears rolled down my face and I rocked back and forth slowly. "Hey," Mom said again, squatting next to me. She put a hand on my knee and I whimpered, pulling away from her.

"Come on, honey. You have to get up so we can fix this," my dad urged.

"Please, just go away. It hurts for you to be here," I pleaded quietly.

"It's not going to do any good. You'll still hear everyone else. Here, drink this," Prue instructed. I shook my head.

"It won't work," I whispered.

"The hell it won't! It was made by a demon that specializes in these things. Takes a hell of a long time to make, too. Drink it. It's an empathy blocking potion, but it should work for you too," she said. I slowly took the vial and downed the potion. After a few seconds, all of the noise stopped. I looked up.

"It worked," I said.

"I told you it would," Prue said with a grin.

"Where'd you get that from?" Mom asked curiously.

"Like I said, from a demon. After I got that empathic boost from that demon, I went looking for something that would cure it should it ever happen again. I'd advise you to never cast that spell again though, because I don't have anymore," Prue warned. I nodded.

"What were you thinking, anyways?" my dad asked.

"Frisco, leave her alone. I think she's learned her lesson. She doesn't need a lecture from us," Mom said. He nodded and they walked out, leaving me, finally, to my own thoughts.

"So what all did you hear while you had your little power?" Patience asked a few days later as we took a walk.

"Lots of stuff. I did hear something that I didn't like though," I said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I think Atli is a demon," I said.

"What? How do you know?" Patience asked in surprise.

"When I tried a spell to get rid of my power, I said out loud that I didn't know if it had worked. He had just happened to come up to the car at that time and he asked me what I wanted to know worked and of course I said nothing, but he thought that it was probably a spell that I was doing. He knows I'm a witch, Patience. I don't know how, but the only thing I can guess is that he's a demon. I love him. I don't know what I'll do if he is," I said sadly. Patience smiled warmly.

"Only what you have to."

**So there is the first chapter of Percy. How'd you guys like it? Sorry it took so long, but like I said I've been swamped with school. Well, let me know what you thought. Till next time…**

**.:.Aut.:.**


	2. Assumptions of Atli

**Hey all you faithful readers whom I love so much! Can you tell I'm trying to suck up for the wait? Lol! I'm sorry, but again I was screwed with schoolwork. I didn't realize that high school was going to be a literal hell like people say it is. Oh well, here I am now! And thank you all for the reviews! Did you know that the full title of this story was too long and it wouldn't fit in the little spot where they ask you for the title? I had to take out the space between the colon and 'The' to make it fit! That's so crazy. Now I know that Carry On the Heritage: The Next Generation of Halliwells is not going to fit. I have no clue what I'm gonna do. Maybe I'll just name it Carry On the Heritage and in the summary tell people the full name. Anyways, on to the reviews!**

**s.halliwell24- Ah, that is the question. Is Atli a demon? If he is it could be very problematic for the Halliwell family and very traumatic for Percy. Thanks!**

**TVCrazed- Thanks!**

**Bloomin Daisy- Haha! I always have to cause hurt to my characters. It makes the story interesting. It'll be okay though. Trust me.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Yay! You updated! Haha! I'm glad. Yeah, I don't think anyone will like anybody as much as they like Parker. He is hard to top. Wow, there are too many people with that name. My little sister is Kelci, my best friend is Kelsey, and your friend is Kelcie. Oh, I love that line too! When I thought of the thought reading spell, I knew I had to include the 'bite me' thing. Wow, where did the David Bowie thing come from? He's definitely ugly, by the way. Lol!**

**moonfirefairy- Thanks!**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Persephone**

**Chapter Two: Assumptions of Atli**

Assumptions are bad. I mean, they're really just insanely stupid things to make. If I could erase assumptions from the world, that's what I'd do. I'm sure there's a spell somewhere for it… You know, people make jokes about assumptions, but they really do make an ass out of you. They're asinine! I guess you've figured out that I made a really stupid assumption about something by now. Well, everyone has flaws, right? It just took me seventeen years to find mine! But my advice to you, if you remember nothing else from this story, remember this: don't make assumptions. Because you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me.

The last week of our Junior year had gone by fast, and since my little mind reading episode, I hadn't seen Atli much at all. I was still pretty convinced he was a demon, but my mom had other ideas, as did the rest of my family. Patience was the only one who agreed with me that he could be a demon. That's why I love her so much. What are best friends for, right? Anyways, now that it was a few weeks into summer and things had settled down a little, I had decided to try to contact Atli and see if he really was a demon. The real demons though, had other plans.

"I'm telling you, he is not a demon," my mom said. We were arguing the whole way through the house one morning while she got ready for Magic School.

"Yes he is! How else do you explain what he was thinking?" I asked.

"Just because he knows you're a witch, doesn't mean he's a demon. He could just as easily be a Whitelighter or some other magical creature," Mom pointed out.

"Or, he could be a demon!" I said. My mom groaned.

"You know what, if you're so worried about it, why don't you go over to his house and find out," she suggested.

"What? You're asking me to go over to a potential demon's house alone. What if he kills me?" I asked.

"Oh he wouldn't do that because _that_ would be doing us a favor, now wouldn't it?" Mom asked.

"Hey! That's not cool!" I exclaimed. She grinned.

"Why don't you come to Magic School with me today? You can help me out with some stuff. I'm sure the kids would love to hear what it's like to be an Archer. It'll take your mind off of Atli which will save us all the pain of going insane," she offered. I sighed.

"I guess," I said. We orbed to Magic School and I looked around. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time I had been there; right before my sixteenth birthday.

"Good morning Headmistress," the librarian squeaked, looking up at my mom. "And Miss Halliwell," he said, looking up at me. "It's nice to see you again." I nodded and smiled politely.

"Good morning, Vernon," Mom greeted him. "Anything dire happen this morning?"

"Not as of yet, Headmistress," he replied.

"Please, call me Paige," Mom said.

"Of course, Headmistress," Vernon squeaked. My mom rolled her eyes and led me to her office.

"So how is Hogwarts doing?" I asked.

"Fine," Mom replied.

"Hey guys!" Patience said happily as she and Preston shimmered in. My mom jumped.

"Hi Patience, hi Preston. Do me a favor," she said angrily.

"What's that?" Patience asked obliviously.

"Don't do that again!" Mom said. Preston grinned.

"Sorry Aunt Paige," he said.

"So where's Parker? He's usually not too far behind," Mom said. Blue orbs suddenly appeared, forming into Parker.

"You rang?" he asked with a grin. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you guys go make yourselves useful somewhere? You can pop into one of the younger classes," she suggested. We nodded and walked out.

"So have you talked to Atli about the demon thing yet?" Patience asked curiously as we walked through the empty halls.

"No, I'm still trying to figure out what to say. I mean, this is a huge accusation here and if I'm wrong and he's not a demon then he could get pissed at me because I thought he was or he may not even know about demons and then I'm screwed all around," I said.

"Well you do have to talk to him sometime. I mean, demon or not you can't hide from him forever. You either tell him that you're a witch and try to make it work, or tell him you're a witch and flame the shit out of him," Patience said.

"Well I was gonna call him tonight anyways, so get off my case," I said.

"Wait, so you're planning to visit with a potential demon so that you can have a heartfelt talk with him about him being a demon?" Parker asked. I nodded. "And were you planning on having any protection with you?"

"Parker, I want to talk to him, not screw him," I said.

"I think he means power wise. I mean, maybe one of us should go with you just in case he's too powerful," Preston suggested.

"Actually, I think you should do a little reconnaissance first," Parker said.

"What?" I asked.

"Recon," he said. I still gave him a confused look. "Spying?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. A door opened and a teacher popped their head out.

"Shh!" they said angrily.

"Hey Miss. Bloom!" Patience said happily.

"Patience! Percy, Parker, Preston! I didn't realize it was you. What are you guys doing here?" our History of Magic teacher asked.

"Oh just hanging out," I replied.

"Great! Would you guys mind coming in and talking to my class? They need a little bit of a wake up call anyways," Miss Bloom asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Parker agreed. We walked into the classroom to find most of the students staring off into space and a handful of them asleep. We looked over to Miss Bloom.

"What can I say? I don't teach the most interesting subject in Magic School," she said with a grin. Preston focused on the class and a small earthquake started. Some of the students started to look up. A few things fell off of the desks and the rest of them snapped their heads up. Preston grinned and stopped the earthquake.

"Now that I've got your attention… how's it going?" he asked. The students looked at us with confusion.

"Class, as some of you may have heard between snores, we've been studying famous magical families. These four lovely people are the newest part of the Halliwell family. They're the Archers," Miss Bloom introduced us. The students' heads rose a little bit further in interest.

"Hi," I said with a wave.

"This is Patience, Parker, Preston, and Percy," Miss Bloom said, pointing to us in turn. "Do you have any questions for them?" One girl raised her hand.

"What's it like to be the most powerful witches in the world?" she asked. I looked over to Patience.

"Uh, it's cool I guess. A lot of demons dropping in for dinner and stuff, but it's alright," she said.

"Are the Charmed Ones cool parents?" a guy asked.

"Yeah! They can be pretty overprotective at times, but other than that they're pretty cool," Parker said.

"Is it true that one of you has a demon for a dad?" someone asked.

"Yeah, isn't it Belthazor?" someone added.

"Yeah, that's my dad," Preston said, raising his hand.

"Isn't he mean? I mean, he is a demon."

"Well, he's also half human, so he can suppress his demon half," Preston explained.

"Do you guys ever tell mortals about your secret?"

"Well some of us do," Patience said, looking pointedly at me.

"Can you show us your powers?"

"Sure!" I said happily, forming a flame in my hand. I looked at the class and they gasped at my eyes.

"Do all of your eyes do that?" I nodded. I formed a ring with my flames. Patience formed a ring of water and connected it with mine. Parker formed a ring of wind and connected it and Preston took some dirt from a potted plant. The students 'ooed' and 'ahed' and we disconnected it.

"Well that was fun," I said as we walked out of the classroom to applause.

"Yeah, but not as fun as talking to Atli is going to be," Patience said. I sighed. Later that day, I decided to call Atli. I tried his house first, but there was no answer. So I tried his cell phone. No answer there either.

"This can't be good," I mumbled, orbing out. I appeared in behind Atli's house and walked around the front, knocking on the door. Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then the door opened to reveal an older man.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if Atli was here," I said politely.

"Who?" he asked.

"Atli Williams. He lives here," I clarified. The man shook his head.

"No Atli lives here," he said. I gave him a confused look.

"Um, must be the wrong house. Sorry to bother you," I said. He nodded and closed the door. I looked up at the house. This was definitely the one that I had been to before. Atli had lived there then. Where was he now?

I orbed back home and grabbed a map of San Francisco and a scrying crystal. Then I looked at the ring on my finger that Atli had given to me one day. It was the first time we'd ever said 'I love you' to each other. A small tear escaped my eye as I looked at it. It was called a Claddaugh. It had two hands holding a heart with a crown on top. The hands represented friendship, the crown loyalty, and the heart love. I slowly slipped it off and tied it to the end of the crystal chain, circling it around the map. I did this several hundred times, but the crystal never landed.

"It's not gonna happen sweetie," I heard Patience's soft voice from behind me. The crystal, along with the ring slipped out of my hand and I laid my head down on the table, sobbing quietly as Patience comforted me.

"I just don't understand why I didn't see it sooner. I mean, there had to have been signs," I said later in my room as Patience, my mom, and my aunts sat around with me.

"Well honey, sometimes we don't always see what's right in front of us. I didn't," Aunt Phoebe said. "I mean, my demon turned out to be good, but that's beside the point."

"Phoebe, you were just lucky that yours was half human," Prue shot.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" I yelled, falling into my pillow. Piper put her hand on my arm.

"You're not stupid, sweetie. The demons have realized that they can never beat us as witches, but as humans they can. If we had an all out magical war, chances are we'd win. We already have and they know that. But as human beings, there's already a war going on inside all of us. They've figured out that the key to defeating us is through our hearts and it'll work on us every time because we always find the strength to open back up. It's our gift, but it's also our curse," she said softly.

"Then how can I ever trust anyone if there's the chance that they're a demon?" I asked helplessly. Mom smiled.

"Because you're a Halliwell. We're suckers for love. And if you never trust anyone, then you'll never find 'the one'," she explained.

I fell asleep that night reading The Army of Witches. I read all of the parts with my mom and dad in them, marveling at how quickly they fell in love. It was like a fairytale. My relationship was nothing like that. It was more like a horror story. He was really sweet and great and I loved him so much. I probably would have married him if he had asked me to, right then and there. But he was a demon and now I had to kill him. I knew it wouldn't be easy. He knew how much I loved him. He'd use it against me. A million different scenarios ran through my mind of what would happen when we met up. Something in me wished that none of them had to happen. It would make things easier to just never see him again. But that couldn't happen either…

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Mom asked as I plopped down at the kitchen table. I shrugged. "Not feeling any better then?" I shook my head. "Well, you'll be okay," she assured me.

"I can't kill him," I whispered.

"What?"

"If I see him again, I won't be able to kill him," I said. Mom just looked at me for a few minutes.

"I didn't expect you to," she said. I sighed. "But someone will have to." I tensed up at her words. I didn't want him to die. Evil or not, I loved him. I couldn't let him die. My thoughts were interrupted as a warlock blinked in, throwing a fireball at my mom. It hit her in the shoulder and he shimmered out.

"Mom!" I yelled, running over to her and healing her.

"I'm fine, but I think we should go after him. I didn't get such a good feeling about that. It'll take your mind off of things too," Mom said, standing up. After about an hour, my mom, my cousins, my aunts and I were all ready to go. We orbed to where the crystal had landed on the map and found the warlock ready and waiting.

"I knew you'd come for me, witches," he sneered. About ten other warlocks blinked in, surrounding us all. We immediately started fighting. I launched fireballs at every warlock I saw, vanquishing a few. But when one died, five more came and we were slowly losing the fight. Suddenly, black and white orbs appeared, forming into Atli.

"Atli!" I exclaimed in shock, taking my attention off of the warlocks, which caused me to get hit in the leg. Atli formed a crossbow and aimed it at the warlock who hit me. He shot him, causing him to explode. With Atli's fast aim, the warlocks were all vanquished within minutes.

"Somebody heal her," Atli ordered. Parker came over, healing my leg. I stood up and walked over to Atli slowly, looking at him for a minute. Then I slapped him. "Ow!"

"You lied to me! You lied to me! And since when can you orb? And why were your orbs black? You're a darklighter, aren't you? Of all the damn things I could fall in love with, it had to be a darklighter! Ugh! What is wrong with me? And you! You lied to me! You made me fall in love with you so that you could kill me and my family, you filthy pig! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed, forming a fireball in my hand.

"Percy! I'm not a darklighter! I swear!" Atli said.

"Liar! Shut up!" I yelled. Atli grabbed me and I pounded at his chest.

"Persephone!" he yelled. I pounded on his chest some more before falling into it, shaking with tears. He held onto me tightly and orbed us out. I didn't know where we were when we appeared, but I didn't care. I just stayed close to him, my head in his chest and my tears soaking his shirt. When I finally lifted my head, I found him staring at me.

"What are you?" I asked quietly.

"Here, sit down and I'll tell you the whole story," he said. I did as he said and looked around. I gasped at the sight of a beautiful green meadow. We were sitting under a huge willow tree that was full of blossoms.

"Where are we?" I asked. Atli smiled.

"It's my sanctuary. I created it in my mind. I go here to get away from the real world," he explained.

"What are you?" I asked again. He sighed.

"I guess I do kind of owe you an explanation. I'm half Whitelighter, half darklighter," he said. I gasped. "I know, it's weird. See, my mom was a darklighter and my dad was a Whitelighter. My mom was after one of his charges, a witch. She couldn't stand them constantly fighting over her, so she cast a love spell on them so they would leave her alone. It lasted for a long time, long enough for them to have me, but a demon killed the witch when I was about two. The spell was broken and my mother was furious. She killed my dad right away and left me to fend for myself. The Elders wouldn't take me in because I was half darklighter. They were afraid that I would grow up to be evil and kill them all. But an old witch took me and cared for me. She died when I was fourteen. I knew enough about magic by then to be able to live on my own. I created a record for myself in the SF Valley School District, but I lived here for most of the time. I'm not evil. I vowed that after what my mom did to my father and I, I never would be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I knew you weren't ready." I just stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure that I'm ready now," I whispered.

"Yeah, I know. But you cast that mind reading spell the other week and you found out that I knew about magic. Today didn't make it any better. I guess it's good that I finally told you though," Atli said.

"Did you always know I was a witch?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's why I enrolled at SF Valley. I wanted to be able to help you guys out. I never expected to fall in love with you though," he explained.

"So, when Alex orbed in right in front of you…"

"I wasn't expecting it, but it's not like I didn't already know about magic. I knew something seemed a little funny about him, but there was really nothing I could do after you put the memory spell on me. I had to act like I didn't remember him," Atli said.

"Wait, that spell didn't work?" I asked. He shook his head and I huffed. He laughed.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. I made a potion to make me immune to those kinds of spells."

"Wow, I can't believe all this time you knew. I'm so sorry I thought you were a demon," I said, my cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Atli smiled.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you know now. We don't have to keep secrets from each other anymore," he said. I nodded and put my head on his chest again.

"So, this place… can we come here anytime?" I asked with an impish grin. Atli chucked.

"Anytime."

**Well there you go kiddies! See, I told you it would be okay. I couldn't make Atli a demon. Okay, maybe part darklighter, but that's beside the point. It all worked out in the end. So let me know how you liked the chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but between schoolwork and my soccer tournament, I had no time to write. I have off tomorrow though, so I'll be anxiously awaiting your reviews! Toodles!**

**.:.Aut.:.**


	3. Imposters from the Past

**Hey guys! How's it going? Okay, so does anyone know if Leo has a middle name? I was just wondering because I was thinking about it, but I couldn't remember if it had been mentioned or anything. What can I say? I have a thing for middle names. Mine is Leigh. What's yours? If you care to share, that is…**

**Bloomin Daisy- Thanks! Yeah, Percy is prone to freaking out. Wouldn't you if you thought your boyfriend was a demon?**

**s.halliwell24- Yeah, Percy would not have been cool with Atli being a demon. You saw how pissed off she was when Atli showed up. She probably would have killed him and then cried later. Happy birthday! How old are you?**

**moonfirefairy- Thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Oh yeah! How was your trip to the States? I hope the trash and extremely rude people treated you well. Lol! Where'd you go again? I don't even know where I came up with the half Whitelighter half darklighter concept came from. I just thought it was good. I mean, they are complete opposites, right? Haha! Yeah, I actually had to go back and find out what you were talking about, but I did like that line once I read it again. I've never really experienced jet lag myself, but it sounds like fun. Okay, so, random question, but do they use Euros in Scotland or do they still use whatever it is that they used before? Just wondering… Thanks!**

**Prince Halliwell- Haha! That's okay. I'm just glad you finally found it. I was a little worried there, but it's all good now. Thanks!**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Persephone**

**Chapter Three: Imposters from the Past**

Family is an interesting thing. Not the word itself, or even the sense of the word. It's the people who make up the word. Your mother, your father, your sister, or your cousins. And while they may not seem all that interesting, the effect that they have on us is. Because no matter what happens, we're always eager to let them back into our hearts. Take Prue, for example. She hated her dad for so many years because of what he did to them. But in the end, she let him back in. Now, in our case, we have the ability to see all of our family, even the ones who are dead. So even if we've never met them before, we still trust them. Because they're family, right? Why shouldn't we?

It was about a week after I had found out about Atli. My mom had been pretty busy at Magic School because of midterms, but by the weekend she had found time to grill him. The two sat at the dining room table straight across from each other (mostly so my mom had a perfect shot in case he really was evil) and I watched nervously from the living room.

"So you're half Whitelighter, half darklighter?" Mom asked.

"Yes," Atli nodded.

"And you can orb?"

"Yes."

"And you can summon a crossbow?"

"Yes."

"With the poisonous arrows?"

"Only to demons, ma'am. It can't hurt Whitelighters."

"So you can orb, even 'Up There'?"

"Yes."

"But you can't heal?"

"No."

"And you expect me to believe all this?"

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"Alright then," Mom said. Atli stood up and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Halliwell," he said, turning to leave. I started to let out a sigh of relief, but it caught again as Mom stopped him.

"One more thing," she said. Atli turned around. "If you _ever_ make my daughter cry again for any reason other than the fact that you're on your death bed, I'll kill you in more ways then you ever thought possible."

"Mrs. Halliwell, if I ever make Persephone cry for any reason other than the fact that I'm on my death bed, I'll kill myself," Atli assured her. I smiled.

"No you won't," Mom said. Atli's eyes got a little wider and I frowned. "That'll deprive me of the pleasure of doing it myself." Atli grinned.

"Will do. Thanks Mrs. Halliwell," he said. Mom smiled and nodded and Atli came out to join me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Atli asked.

"Because that was just brutal. I mean, she takes 21 Questions to a whole new level. I don't think even I could have survived that," I said. Atli laughed.

"Well, I was just honest with her. I have nothing to lie about. I love you. That's all there is to it," he said.

"Aw! Baby, I love you too!"

"Patience!" Atli and I growled at the same time. Patience grinned.

"Anyways, do you guys feel like going to the movies? Cause I'm bored," she said.

"I've got a way better idea! We could go to the beach!" I exclaimed. Patience's eyes got wide.

"Yeah! I just got a really cute bikini! We could invite the boys and Kyle and Leah and Kelsey-" Patience stopped and clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked around as if to see whether or not Parker was around. "I can't believe I just said that," she whispered.

"Honey, it's okay. She's dead. It's not like we can never say her name again," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but… I just feel so bad about it. I mean, I just completely forgot that she was gone for a second," Patience said.

"Well that's the point, isn't it? You want to remember them. Slip ups are allowed occasionally," Atli said.

"So, you still want to go to the beach?" I asked. Patience sighed.

"Yeah, I still think we should. I need a break," she said.

"Well where should we go?" Atli asked.

"Well, I don't want to go too far… What about Hawaii?" I asked.

"No way, it's too crowded and way over done. I say we go to France," Patience said.

"France is in the middle of Europe, dip shit! They don't have beaches there. Not real ones, anyways," I shot.

"Well then how about England?" Patience asked.

"No, it's always raining there," I pointed out.

"You guys do know that we have beaches here, right?" Atli asked.

"Uh, ew!" Patience and I exclaimed together. Then we looked at each other in revelation. "Italy!" we screamed.

"I've gotta pack," I said, running upstairs. I poked my head around the stairs. "Baby, will you take Patience to her house and then make rounds to Parker, Preston, Leah, and Kyle to tell them to get ready?" I asked. Atli rolled his eyes and grabbed Patience, orbing her out. Two hours later, we were all packed and ready to go. Kyle and Leah had told their parents that they were just going to the beach for the day, which they were, just halfway around the world. We grabbed the stuff that we were taking and orbed out. We appeared on a beautiful deserted white-sanded beach with blue waters. Patience, Leah and I squealed and ran down to the edge of the water, dropping our stuff on the way.

"Come on guys, it's warm!" Leah called. I ran up to Atli and gave him a big kiss as he set his stuff chair, surfboard, and towel down.

"How about we set up first? Then we can go play in the water," Preston suggested. We set out our chairs and towels and the guys grabbed their surfboards, coming down to the water with us. We splashed around and played a little bit before Patience and I went up to tan while the others surfed.

"Hey, we still got some time left. What do you say we go sight seeing in Rome?" Parker asked after a few hours.

"But we don't have any money. We need Euros here," Leah pointed out.

"You don't need money to just look, do you?" Parker asked with a grin. So we all grabbed our stuff and orbed it home before orbing to Rome.

"It's so beautiful here," I commented, leaning in to Atli as I looked around. Just the regular buildings were ancient with plenty of history. We did get a chance to sneak a look at the Coliseums before we had to get Leah and Kyle back home. "Italy was so much fun today," I said to Atli as we sat under the willow tree in his sanctuary.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed.

"You know, I don't know what I'd do without you. I used to think that life would be simpler without men, but then I met you and I knew I was so wrong," I said as I looked up at the stars that he had created in his mind. They suddenly reformed to make a heart. I laughed. "You're so cute."

"Not nearly as cute as you are, I'm sure," Atli said. I smiled. The place suddenly reformed as trees surrounded us, leaving a clearing with a stream running through it. In the center of the clearing there was a log cabin. I looked up at Atli. "Care to join me?" he asked, standing up and offering me his hand. I grabbed it and followed him into the house. It was furnished beautifully with a fireplace and everything. He led me to the couch and we sat down, holding each other and staring into the fireplace, expecting nothing from one another and receiving everything in return.

I woke up the next morning to find myself safe and warm tucked away in my bed, not remembering how I got there or when. All that I could figure is that Atli had orbed me there after I had fallen asleep so as not to anger my already suspicious and untrusting mother. He was great in that way. I had half expected to end up sleeping with him the night before, but that wasn't what either of us had wanted and it wasn't what he had asked for. I smiled as I thought of that, how sweet he was and once again marveled at the fact that I wouldn't be able to live without him.

Later that day, we all went for coffee. I sat next to Atli and played with the holes in his jeans as we all talked and laughed and just had a very normal day for once. It was fun. We went shopping in the local shops instead of the mall, we ate at good restaurants instead of fast food, and we talked about normal things instead of magic and demons. It was the best day I had ever had in my life just doing mundane things. And then we went home. That's when it all turned to crap.

"Hey, will you help me look for something in the Book of Shadows?" Patience asked as we walked into Parker's house.

"Aw man, I was having a magic free day. Why do you need to look in the book?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I why the Gnomes are boycotting our house," she replied, flipping through the old pages of the book.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"All of the plants at our house are dying and I figure it's because the Gnomes have stopped fertilizing them with magic, so I want to summon them to find out why," Patience explained.

"Oh my god, are you crazy? Gnomes are tiny little creatures that have nothing better to do then sit around in the garden all day. They probably just don't like the new sprinkler system or something. Why do we have to do this exactly?" I asked. Patience rolled her eyes.

"Oh, here they are. Let's see, Gnomes-" Before she could finish the sentence, a bright light filled the room and a woman appeared. She had long red hair and she was wearing an old dress. She looked around in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked, raising her hands in defense. "Why did you summon me here?"

"Um, we didn't. You just appeared. Who the hell are you?" Patience asked.

"My name is Brianna Warren," she replied. I looked at Patience, wide eyed in understanding.

"Cousin Brianna?" I asked. She shrugged and flipped through the book some more.

"Yeah, that looks like her," she said.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing? And why is your skirt so short?" Brianna asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Honey, this is the twenty-first century. I think the question we should be asking is why is yours so long?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"But what year is this? And who are you?" she asked again.

"This is 2023 and my name is Patience Halliwell and this is my cousin, Persephone Halliwell," Patience said.

"How did I come to be here?" Brianna asked.

"I have no clue, but we need to figure out how to send you back," I said.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you a question and who the hell is that?" Piper asked as we walked into the living room with Brianna.

"This would be cousin Brianna," Patience explained. Piper raised her eyebrow.

"Cousin? I am not cousin to you," Brianna said defensively.

"Yeah, actually, you are. You're name is Warren, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, well somewhere along the line after you die, one of the Warren witches decides to change their last name to Halliwell, which is our last name. We're kin to Charlotte and Melinda Warren," I explained. Brianna's eyes got wide.

"We have the Book of Shadows to prove it," Patience offered.

"The Book of Shadows? Show it to me," Brianna ordered quickly.

"Weren't you just up there?" Piper asked. "Why do you need the book?"

"Well… surely there must be a way to send me back to my own time in there," Brianna said.

"You're probably right. We'll take her back up," I said. Piper nodded and we led Brianna back upstairs. When we got up to the attic again, Brianna ran straight to the book and began flipping furiously through the pages, stopping every so often to look at something

"Hey babe," Atli greeted as he orbed in. Brianna jumped, raising her hands in defense.

"Who are you? How did you get here? Explain yourself," she ordered, forming a fireball in her hand. Atli put his hands up to surrender.

"Calm down hun, he's my boyfriend," I said. Brianna looked suspicious, but she lowered her hand nonetheless.

"Who is that?" Atli whispered as he gave me a hug.

"Our cousin Brianna. She's from the past and we're trying to figure out a way to get her back there, as you can probably figure out why," I said, shooting her a glare.

"Uh, can I talk to you guys in private?" Atli asked. Brianna looked up and he smiled awkwardly. "Excuse us."

"What is it?" Patience asked as we walked down the attic stairs.

"I don't know, but something about her seems funny. I mean, for one, she's really rude, but I've never seen a witch with the power to form demonic fireballs before," Atli said.

"Well how do you know it's not just her regular power?" I asked.

"I don't, but I'm just saying that it looked awfully strange to me. I would be careful if I were you guys," he warned. We nodded. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you later," he said to me, giving me a kiss before orbing out. Patience and I went back up to the attic.

"Did you find anything yet?" I asked. There was no answer. I looked up to see that Brianna wasn't there.

"Where the hell did she go?" Patience asked.

"I don't know but I'm starting to think that Atli might be right," I said. I walked over to the book and looked at the page that Brianna had left it on. It was open to the page with the Blood Stoning spell on it.

"'To kill your enemy the spell hardens the insides of anyone you perform it on,'" Patience read. I flipped through the pages to find the one with Brianna on it. The picture matched the person, but the description didn't.

"Brianna's power was to move things with her mind, like your mom can do, not fireballs," I said. Patience groaned. "It gets worse. It says here that Brianna died on June 15, 1893 at the hands of Blaine, a warlock. That's two days ago. That means that the real Brianna is already dead."

"That's great," Patience said sarcastically. "Well then who is that?"

"My guess is Blaine. Here, let me see if there's anything about him in here," I said, flipping through the book again. "Okay, Blaine. It says here that he's a warlock who believed he was prophesized to kill the most powerful witches on earth. When he found out that they would be born into the Warren family, he went on a tirade to kill them all. However, he was killed after Brianna's sister found out what he'd done to her." I looked up at Patience.

"Well then how'd he get here?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he decided to put himself into the future to find us, or our mothers, himself so that he could kill us. Either way, we have to vanquish him," I said. Patience nodded. "Shall we go with the streams of fire approach?" Patience opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by the sound of Aunt Piper.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. Patience and I looked at each other, our eyes wide, and ran downstairs.

"Hey, asshole! Get the hell away from her!" I bellowed, shooting fire at him as I jumped the last few steps. He ducked and tried to blink out, but Patience shot a stream of water at him, knocking him against the wall and giving me a clean shot.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Piper asked as he burst into flames. "Why did my own ancestor just try to kill me?"

"Actually, that wasn't Brianna. It was a warlock named Blaine. He killed Brianna," Patience explained. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said in irritation. "Well thanks for saving me." I grinned.

"Anytime, Aunt Piper."

Later that night, everyone joined us at Parker's house for dinner. We explained the story to everyone who wasn't there, including Atli, Leah, and Kyle. Piper made Patience's favorite dinner and my favorite dessert since we both saved her life.

"See, I knew there was something funny about her," Atli said.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right, Mr. Know It All," I said playfully.

"Well I'm just glad you guys are okay. I mean, you weren't even expecting it," Kyle said.

"Luckily, Percy and I are quick thinkers. We handled the situation appropriately," Patience said with a grin. Preston and Parker rolled their eyes. Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen. Everyone stopped and looked at each other before getting up and running in. Leo was the first to get to Piper, who was passed out on the kitchen floor. He immediately tried to heal her, but nothing happened. Patience and I gasped as we realized what had happened.

"It won't work, Uncle Leo," I said. He looked up at me.

"Why the hell not?" Parker asked frantically.

"Because it's not an injury, it's a spell. Blaine cast it on her. We didn't think he'd had time, but I guess he did," Patience explained.

"What's it do?" Prue asked.

"It's hardening her insides. She's dying," I said.

"What? How do we fix this?" Phoebe asked quickly.

"Somebody needs to go upstairs and find the Blood Stoning Spell in the book and see if there's a reversal," I said. Paige ran out the kitchen right away.

"Make it quick!" Patience called after her. After a few minutes, she was back down with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Enemy's spell, cast to kill

Lift it now at our will," she, Phoebe, and Prue recited together. Piper's eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked around. Leo helped her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"The warlock cast a spell on you. You're better now," Leo explained.

"Okay, so, question," I said the next day as Patience and I walked through the mall.

"Shoot," Patience said.

"What did you want to look up in the book yesterday? Before the demonic ancestor intrusion?" I asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," Patience lied. I gave her a look.

"Come on, Squirt. I know you better," I said. She sighed.

"Fine. I was looking for a spell to see the future," she said.

"What? Patience! That is so personal gain," I warned.

"Yeah, I know, but how the hell else are we going to find out who we have to fight in the final battle?" Patience asked.

"I don't know, I just figure that we'll fight 'em when they get here," I said.

"But how do you know that'll work? How do you know we'll be ready?" Patience asked. I smiled.

"Because I know you, and I know me, and Parker and Preston. I know us. We'll be ready. I promise," I said reassuringly. Patience's look of worry turned to one of trust.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded.

"Positive."

**Hey! Well, okay so that chapter kind of sucked. I don't like it. I am so sorry it took me forever to get this out, but school is being a pain in my ass and my parents are being an even worse pain. So there might be a longer time in between updates for a little while, but I promise I'll get them out there. Hey, at least I don't take as long as The-Cheese-Fairy. Lol! I'm just kidding, Laur. So anyways, review please! You can tell me how much it sucked. Bye!**

**.:.Aut.:.**


	4. In Remembrance Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but it wasn't as bad as last time. Thankfully enough I already knew what I wanted to do for the last three chapters. I already have the next one written, so as soon as you guys review, I'll put it up. Then it's just one more chapter before I can start Carry on the Heritage! I hope you're ready, Laur…**

**s.halliwell24- Thanks!**

**Prince Halliwell- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it because I didn't. I guess authors are always critical of their own work though…**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Well thanks, but the only reason that I'm good at 1st person POV is because I don't think of it as writing through someone else's eyes, I put myself in that situation and write through my own. All of these characters have a lot of me in them in what they say and do because I'm a sarcastic smart ass just like they are! So maybe that'll help if you ever have to do that. I hate English class, but if we get to write then I'm all over it! But really, I'm not that amazing. I love when it rains! If it rained here almost everyday, I would be so happy. I don't live near a beach, so I can't really experience in the rain, but it sounds fun. And if that's where you get your inspiration, then I'm ordering you to drop school and take a long trip to the beach when it rains! Lol! Come on now, do you actually think I would kill any of the Charmed Ones? I still need them to be there for IABBW! Haha! It's not that bad, but I wouldn't recommend the name Margaret to anyone. Hoping to see a new chapter of LOM soon! By the by, I loved your Paige/Piper story. Have you had the mind to do that for a while now or was it just on a whim? Thanks!**

**TVCrazed- Thanks!**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Persephone**

**Chapter Four: In Remembrance Day**

Déjà vu is a very strange thing. It's hard to explain déjà vu, even when you've just had it because you're never really sure if you actually did. The exact definition for déjà vu is: The illusion of having already experienced something actually being experienced for the first time. Believe me, I looked it up. For those of you who didn't quite understand, I'll give you an example. Let's say you're sitting at the kitchen table doing your homework and the doorbell rings. Now, you're expecting someone, so your head snaps up to look at the clock and all of the sudden you get this strange head rush and you go, "Wow, I've definitely done that before," when in reality you haven't because no one does their homework while they're waiting for a date. But anyways, you get the idea, right? Déjà vu. Anyone had it yet?

It was the middle of summer, the week of the Fourth of July (also known as Independence Day) to be exact. Now, on the subject of déjà vu again, it's not a very common thing for most people. But, as we all know, I'm not like most people. What would be the fun if I was? Anyways, I get déjà vu about the same time every year. Right around the Fourth of July. I never knew why, but while most people were celebrating the birth of our nation with friends and family, I was miserable. I always get the feeling that something bad has happened and will happen again every time some kid lights up a sparker. This year was no different.

"We need chips," Patience said, grabbing a bag of chips as we walked through the store. Our parents had sent the four of us to grab supplies for the annual Prescott Street Independence Day Bash.

"We do not need chips," I mumbled, trudging along behind my cousins.

"We need soda," Parker said, picking out a few twelve packs of Pepsi and Sprite.

"We do not need soda," I mumbled.

"No, we need fireworks!" Preston exclaimed, running over to a huge display.

"We **do not** need fireworks," I said a little louder.

"Well if you're going to have fireworks, then we have to have sp-"

"No!" I yelled as Patience reached for a box of sparklers. "We **DO NOT** need sparkers!"

"Geez, lighten up, Fireball. It's just a little pyrotechnics. You know, _fire_. Isn't that kind of your specialty?" Preston asked.

"No, this is not fire. It is a cheap and dangerous way to kill yourself," I said bitterly.

"Careful now, you're starting to sound like Parker," Preston warned with a grin.

"Hey!" Parker protested.

"Come on guys, you know those things have always freaked me out, ever since I can remember," I said.

"It's alright, honey. We won't buy them if you don't want to. I'm sure someone else will bring them though, so you have to promise me you won't flip," Patience said. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd rather have happy kids with sparkers than pissed off kids with nothing to do," I said.

"That's the spirit!" Preston exclaimed, clapping me on the back. I glared at him as we made our way to the checkout line.

"Hey Percy, what's wrong?" my dad asked later that night as I sat in the Conservatory doing absolutely nothing.

"Nothing," I replied blankly.

"I asked what was wrong, not what you were doing," Dad said sitting next to me. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know, it's just that time of year again. I always get crappy around the Fourth of July. I hate it," I explained.

"Yeah, that's understandable," Dad said. I raised my eyebrow.

"It is?" I questioned.

"Well, I just mean that you've always hated the Fourth of July. There's no reason why that would suddenly change," he said quickly.

"Yeah, but I don't even know why I hate it. It's like I get this strange sense of déjà vu every time some kid lights the first sparkler at the block party. I get this feeling that something really bad is going to happen, like it already has. It's like there's a memory there that I can almost touch, but I can't quite grasp. I don't what it is though," I said. Dad nodded.

"Not every memory that you can't quite grasp is déjà vu," he said. Then he patted me on the knee and left. I just stared after him for a minute, slightly confused.

"Well if that wasn't one of the most cryptic damn things he could have said…"

The next morning, I was rudely awoken by Patience, but what else is new?

"Happy Independence Day, Percy!" she said cheerfully, bouncing on my bed. I groaned and pressed my face into the pillow. "Oh come on, Percy. Whether you hate the holiday or not, the least you can do is look good." I stayed still for a minute before rolling over and looking up sleepily at a grinning Patience. "Ah, see, you can't argue with that, can you?"

"That's cheating. You can't appeal to my fashion sense to get me to participate in crappy overdone holidays," I complained. Patience chuckled.

"Yes, well I'm just as sick of doing this as you are, but just think of all those cute little kids who will miss us if we're not there to entertain them," she pointed out. I sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'll get dressed," I said.

"That's the spirit!" Patience said. I glared.

"Would you guys stop that?" I asked in annoyance. A few hours later, we were all outside setting up for the bash. The boys set up the tables while Patience and I put all the stuff on them.

"Mommy, mommy!" a little girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes exclaimed as she ran up to the fireworks on the table. "Can I don one now?"

"Not now, honey. We have to wait until later," her mother said.

"Oh don't worry about it, Mrs. Jones," Patience said. She bent down to the little girl and handed her a sparkler, pulling out a box of matches as well. "This will just be between us girls," she whispered. I cringed as she lit the match and gasped as the end of the sparkler ignited.

"Oh my god," I gasped. Patience whipped around.

"What is it?" she asked in concern.

"I just had serious déjà vu, only this time I think it was real."

"What are you doing?" Patience asked as I stormed through Parker's house on my way to the attic.

"Patience, whatever happened out there was not déjà vu. It was an actual memory and I need to figure out of what. There has to be some reason behind my hate for the Fourth of July and maybe now I'll be able to find out," I said, flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"And when you find it?" Patience asked.

"When I find it I'll go from there. Here it is," I said. "Hey, this is in Mom's handwriting. I wonder what she had to relive," I said curiously.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is what you have to relive," Patience pointed out. I nodded.

"Take me back to what I seek,

Until these words again I speak.

Show me this day's greatest pain

So that I may find peace again," I read. When I looked up from the book to see if it had worked, I saw that Patience was gone.

"Wow! Where'd you come from?" a girl asked. She was about six with blonde hair and blue eyes, very similar to the little girl with the sparkler earlier. Suddenly, the attic door opened and another girl, the same age, burst through the door.

"Found you!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?" she asked defensively when she saw me. I took a second to gather my wits before answering.

"Well Persephone, I'm a friend of your mom's. She just asked me to grab something up here for her," I led to my younger self. The younger Percy seemed to accept this answer and she nodded.

"Come on Abby. Let's go find the others," she said, walking out with the blonde haired girl. I let out the breath that I was holding and walked over to the book to find a glamouring spell. While most people here wouldn't know who I was, my parents would. With my lovely new disguise, I went downstairs to start finding what I was looking for.

"Percy!" another little girl yelled. My head snapped up in panic. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized it was only a six-year-old Patience calling out for my younger counterpart.

"Her and Abby went outside," a little Parker said.

"Yeah, they must be doing fireworks!" Preston exclaimed. They all ran outside and I waited at the top of the steps before following them out. The scene was almost exactly the same as the one I'd left behind, only a few years earlier. My cousins and I were playing happily with the little girl named Abby. I didn't remember this Fourth of July. I didn't even remember the little girl. For a long time thought, nothing happened. No one even acknowledged that I was there, which was a good thing because it gave me time to look for any sign of why I hated this holiday so much.

As it gradually got darker, nothing changed. The children's cries for fireworks got more persistent and finally Phoebe opened them up, giving them to the guys to set off. As the first wave of fireworks went off, all the kids cheered. When they were all set off, the sparkers were handed out. I cringed at the thought of myself ever holding a sparkler. Abby's was the first one lit, then mine, then Preston's, then Parker's, and finally Patience's.

"Let's play sparkler hide and go seek in the backyard!" Preston suggested loudly.

"Be careful you guys!" Piper called. I decided to follow them out back, hoping that I would find my answer there.

"One, two, three, four… ten!" Preston counted. "Ready or not, here I come!" He searched around a few bushes before finding the other four. "I found you guys!"

"Okay, my turn to count," Patience offered. Before anyone had time to move, a demon shimmered in. My immediate reaction was to throw a fireball, but I knew I couldn't change history.

"Mommy!" my younger counterpart screamed. I pressed myself behind a bush as my mom came running past. I then watched as she threw a few orb balls at the demon before he shimmered out. It was too late, though. He'd already done his damage.

The little blonde haired girl named Abby was lying on the ground, dead. Tears came to my eyes as I watched my younger self try fruitlessly to wake the girl up. This was why I hated the Fourth of July so much. I'd witnessed a murder that night of a very good friend. I sadly said the spell again to take me back to my own time. I found that Patience was standing exactly where I'd left her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I found what I was looking for," I answered.

"How the hell did you do that? You never even left. You just closed your eyes and stood there for about a second before you opened them again. It almost looked like you had a premonition," she explained.

"No, I think a premonition would have been easier. I need some answers though," I said, going to find my mom.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Mom asked as I walked up to her.

"We need to talk," I said, leading her around to the backyard. "What happened here, in this backyard when I was six?" I asked. Mom sighed.

"I knew you'd find out eventually. There was a little girl who lived down the street. Her name was Abby Higgins. You and her were good friends, you played all the time. At the bash that year, a demon attacked. He killed Abby. We never found out who he was or where he ended up, but you were devastated. Your dad and I were afraid that you'd never recover, so we used memory dust on the four of you to make you forget about it. Because you were hurt the most though, we couldn't completely erase the memory. That's why you get déjà vu every year at this time," she explained.

"That's what Dad meant when he said that not every memory that I can't quite grasp is déjà vu," I realized. "He was giving me a hint."

"I wrote that spell in the book for you so you could find out what happened when you were ready. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we never felt it was right," Mom said. I nodded.

"It's okay." After that, I went out to tell my cousins about what happened. They were just as shocked and sad to hear about Abby's death. We all wondered who the demon was. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he came back.

"Where are you going?" Parker asked as I got up from my seat later on.

"Those kids are going into the backyard to play with sparklers. I want to keep an eye on them," I said, going out back.

I watched the kids run around and play for a while, including the girl with the striking resemblance to Abby. The fun was soon interrupted by a demon shimmering in, though. The same demon that killed Abby. The kids screamed and ran around front, but the little girl tripped and fell. As the demon closed in on her, I ran out from behind the corner.

"Not again, you bastard!" I launched quite a few fireballs at him, feeling a huge weight lifted off my shoulders as he burst into flames. I ran over to the little girl, who was scared and crying, and picked her up, pulling her close to my chest.

"The monster tried to hurt me!" she cried.

"Shh, I know. It's okay. He's gone now. He won't be coming back," I promised. The little girl nodded, her bright blue eyes still glazed with tears. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Abagail," she said shyly. "But you can call me Abby." I smiled.

"Well Abby, I'm Persephone," I said, "But you can call me Percy." She nodded. "Hey, you want to see a trick?" I asked. She nodded again. I took the unlit sparker from her hand and gently blew on it, watching as it ignited. Abby's eyes went wide and I handed it back to her. "You have to promise me you'll keep that a secret, okay? No one else can know about it, not even your parent." Abby nodded again and ran off to find the others.

"So did you take care of everything yesterday?" Patience asked as we made our way to the cemetery the next day. I nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I don't think I'll hate the Fourth of July anymore," I said.

"Why is that?" Patience asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that for me, it's not just Independence Day," I said as we stopped at a grave.

"What is it then?" Patience asked. I smiled as I put some flowers at the bottom of the headstone marked "Abagail Higgins".

"It's 'In Remembrance' Day."

**Well, there you have it, folks. Kind of short, I know, but I liked the concept of it. The next two chapters are going to have really big time jumps in them because I need to end this one at a certain spot. Just so you know. Anyways, hurry up and review so I can get the next chapter up. What are you waiting for? Stop reading! Press the damn button! Let's go people, I haven't got all day! Haha! I'm just kidding. Till next time…**

**.:.Aut.:.**


	5. Evil Encounters

**Hey! How's it going? I hope y'all are having a good day. Don't ask why I'm so chipper because I don't know. At any rate, I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible because I… just did. I don't really have a reason. Some of you will be able to tell by the name of this chapter what it's about, but I'm not going to spoil it for you if you can't. Read on, loves!**

**Prince Halliwell- Thanks! No, Abby wasn't a reincarnation of the other, she was just there as an aid to get Percy over her hate for the holiday. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I still need your help for IABBW. Hell, I need all the help I can get with that. I need to get Carry on the Heritage out of the way first. I'm almost afraid that Laur won't be able to help because she barely has time to get her own fic updated let alone help with mine. I guess we'll see when we get there though…**

**TVCrazed- Well thank you for that compliment! McDonalds? Were you hungry for that at the time or what? Personally, after seeing Super Size Me twice, I really don't like McDonalds very much…**

**Bloomin Daisy- Thank you! You guys are so nice!**

**s.halliwell24- I think you mean at the end of season 5 people were saying that it's not right for Piper to not be sad about Leo. I think that's right in most circumstances, but they were like six, so they hadn't developed the ability to realize that these things have to happen sometimes and move on. If they had been a little older, then I would have said no memory dust, but being the age that they were, it was probably appropriate until they were old enough to deal with it on their own. Thanks!**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Persephone**

**Chapter Five: Evil Encounters on the Other Side of the Mirror**

Did you ever wonder what life is like on the other side of the mirror? I mean, think about it. When you walk up to the mirror, there's another person looking back at you. It looks like you, talks like you, does the things you do, but is it really you? When you walk away, where does it go? Does it go with you, just waiting until the next time that you look into a reflective piece of glass or does it have its own life and do its own things? Sometimes these questions are better left unanswered. Sometimes it's best to stay on your own side of the mirror.

It was mid November and we'd already started our Senior year, finally! Of course the entire class of 2024 was very excited at the prospect of getting out of San Francisco Valley High, including my cousins, Kyle, Leah, Atli and I. The only thing that could possibly make it suck was a two month long ongoing war with an army of Kazi demons who were hiding their king very well. Even Atli was using all of his powers to help us, but to no avail. They attacked at any time, resulting in exhaustion and paranoia among our family. Even the strongest of us were breaking down.

"I think we should get the book and take it to Magic School, that way it's safe. The Kazi's can't get it there," Mom suggested one day.

"And then what's next? Are we gonna move to Magic School too?" Prue asked angrily.

"Well we probably should! It's the only place that they can't attack us at all hours of the damn day!" Mom shot back.

"I'll be damned if I let a demon run me out of my own fucking house!" Prue yelled.

"You guys," I said.

"And what are you gonna do when one of them catches you off guard? What if you get killed?" Mom asked.

"I am not going to get-"

Hey!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Mom and Prue stopped arguing and turned to look at me. "I understand that you guys are frustrated. Tensions are high and we're all menstrual at the moment. We've been at it with these guys for two months and they're not even close to stopping. Obviously their objective is to break us down and make us more neurotic than usual so that they can kill us. We can't have that. We have to stick together and in order to do that we have to stop arguing."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Mom said.

"Yeah, and we probably should move the book and ourselves to Magic School for as much time as possible. There's probably more resources there to find the Kazi king anyways," Prue said, finally giving in.

"Cool. I'll tell the others. We'll grab some stuff and go there," I said, orbing out.

"Ew! Magic School? I have to sleep at Magic School?" Patience asked in disgust.

"Oh come on, Squirt, it's not that bad," Preston said.

"Yeah, just think of all the awesome books they have there!" Parker said in excitement. We all turned to look at him.

"Parker, honey, I love you, but sometimes I think you're too dorky to be related to me," I said.

"Besides the books, just think of al the magic that we can do there. Without classes, without consequences, just spending the night we can actually see the whole school and have a little fun. There's bound to be gadgets in there that are just waiting for us to play with them," Preston said, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Whatever. If it'll keep me from getting killed, I'll do it," Patience said.

"You know, you are just like your-" I started, but before I could finish I got a face full of water. I spluttered and wiped it off on my shirt, looking at her furiously.

"I told you not to say that," she said with a grin. That night, we all set up shop at Magic School. A conjuror was able to get us some beds in the library. We helped our parents look for ways to find the Kazi king until it was time for bed. When they were all asleep, Preston got up and walked out into the hall. I shared a look with Patience before we both got up to follow him, grabbing Parker on the way.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's time to see what kind of magic Magic School is all about," Preston replied.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Parker warned.

"Well after seventeen years of knowing each other, I hope that you realized by now that I really don't care what you think," Preston said cheekily.

"Okay, if we're gonna go, then let's hurry up because we still have school tomorrow," Patience said. Preston nodded and led us past the long hall of classrooms and down a dark hallway. We went to the end and he cautiously opened up a small door. Inside was only one thing: a mirror.

"Hey! I'm liking this already," I said, running over to it. My eyes got wide as I saw the reflection. On the other side of the mirror, staring straight back at me, was a person who looked like me, but dressed completely different. She had on a tight black leather skirt and a black halter-top. Her hair was shoulder length, completely straight and tapered with green tips. I looked at her, then at myself, then her again.

"What is your problem?" Patience asked. She looked around in confusion as there was an echo. She walked up beside me and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my god," she and her reflection said at the same time. Her counterpart was wearing tight leather pants and a black t-shirt. She had straight hair down to her thighs and thick black eyeliner on.

"I know you guys are beautiful, but do you think you could be unstuck on yourselves for just one second?" Preston asked, coming over to us. Patience and I stepped back so that he could see his reflection too. His curly hair was longer and messy and he had a tattoo of a triquatra on his right bicep, as well as an eyebrow ring.

"Do you think this mirror shows us what we would look like without a fashion sense?" I asked. Again there was an echo.

"What are you guys talking about?" Parker asked. "Holy shit," he whispered as he too looked at his reflection. His hair was buzz cut and he too had a triquatra on his arm. Instead of an eyebrow ring though, he had a tongue ring. Before we could look at ourselves any long though, a group of Kazi's shimmered in, hurling fireballs.

"How the hell did they get in?" I yelled as I ducked one. I threw a fireball at one of the demons, missing him. I didn't notice the portal appear on the wall behind me as a Kazi came up and attacked me with his fists. Before I could do anything, I was pushed back into the portal, Patience, Parker, and Preston soon to follow. We landed hard on the cold stone floor of… Magic School? Only this time we weren't alone. Standing there staring at us in confusion were our reflections, or so we thought.

"Who are you?" the dark Patience asked.

"We're the Archers. Who the hell are you?" Patience retorted.

"_We're_ the Archers," Dark Parker said.

"The hell you are! I would never dress like that," I said.

"Yeah right! _I_ would never dress like _that_," my other half said.

"They must be evil," Preston said.

"They must be good," the other Preston said at the same time. Everyone stopped as realization dawned on us.

"We're in a different reality," Good Patience said.

"How did you get here?" Evil Parker asked.

"Well, we were standing there looking in that mirror," Good Parker said, pointing to the mirror we had just been looking in, "when we got attacked by a bunch of Kazi's and pushed into a portal."

"Wait, were you guys who we were looking at?" my evil twin and I asked at the same time.

"Must have been," the two Prestons said.

"Okay, this is just freaky," the Patiences said.

"Tell me about it," the Parkers said.

"We really need to-" my twin and I started, but then we stopped and looked at each other.

"Stop," I finished.

"How did the Kazi's even get into Magic School? Good isn't allowed," Evil Patience pointed out.

"Actually, evil isn't allowed in our Magic School, but I see your point," Good Patience said.

"It must be them," Evil Preston said.

"Who?" my twin and I asked.

"The ones we have to fight," Good Preston said.

"They have to know about the different realities. That's why the Kazi's only attacked at one Magic School," Evil Preston finished.

"They wanted to create an imbalance," Good Parker said in understanding.

"Probably to make us vulnerable," Evil Parker said.

"No," both Patiences said. We all looked at them.

"We're stronger with all eight of us," Good Patience said.

"It's not us they wanted to make vulnerable, it's our parents, or more specifically yours," Evil Patience said.

"But how will that help them beat us?" I asked.

"Because of the imbalance. It'll screw up our world, which will screw this one up too. The worlds are parallel. Whatever happens in one happens in the other," Good Parker explained.

"Which means your parents are in danger too," Good Preston said. The evil Archers looked at each other before sprinting out of the room. We followed them back down the darkened hall, down the main hall, and into the library. We found all of the evil parents sleeping just as we had left the good parents.

"What are you guys doing?" Prue asked, sitting up. I had to keep myself from gawking at her appearance. Black seemed to be the favorite color of the family, but Prue took it to a whole new level. She had about ten pounds more eyeliner on than Evil Patience, plus mascara and eye shadow. Everything about her seemed darker, making me want to keep my distance. Good Patience looked horrified at seeing her mother like this, even though it wasn't really her mom.

"We have a bit of a problem," Evil Patience said.

"Who the hell are they?" Prue asked angrily, ready to send us flying across the room.

"They would be part of the problem," Evil Parker said.

"You might want to get everyone up, Prudence. This isn't good," Evil Persephone said. I shared a look with the good Patience.

"Prudence?" I mouthed. She shrugged. About a half an hour later, when everyone was awake and thoroughly pissed off, we sat around at a very large table to explain what had happened. It was quite a sight to see all of my family members in their evil states.

Piper had her hair slicked back in a tight braid. She too had a good bit of black makeup on and had put on a pair of black biker gloves. Phoebe's hair was cut very short and gelled up in a Mohawk. She had fitted herself with a lovely set of brass knuckles upon waking, too. Paige's hair was very similar to her daughters, except her tips were red.

Uncle Andy (probably called Andrew here) had his hair slicked back and seemed to consider his gun his best friend. Leo's hair was spiked up and Cole's looked about ten times curlier and much in need of a shower. Frisco's was long and greasy and pulled back in a ponytail. I cringed at the sight of all of them.

"So what exactly happened?" Prue asked, staring us down like _we_ were evil.

"Well, uh… Prudence," Good Preston started, making sure it was okay to call her that, "we were checking out some of the stuff around Magic School."

"Our Magic School," I clarified.

"When we found a mirror. Instead of showing us our reflections, it showed us this world," Good Parker finished.

"Which is parallel to our own, except demons are evil and the Charmed Ones and Archers are good," Good Patience said.

"And while we were looking in this mirror, we were attacked by Kazi's and pushed into a portal which brought us here," I explained.

"I thought good wasn't allowed in Magic School, or in your case evil," Phoebe pointed out.

"And if the worlds are parallel, how come our kids didn't get thrown into your world?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"We think it's the people that we have to fight against in the final battle. They must know about the two worlds," Evil Patience said.

"And if they were powerful enough to bring Abraxas back, then why not be able to put good in Magic School, or evil as it were?" Evil Percy asked.

"They must have had this whole thing planned out then," Paige said. "Pound us with Kazi attacks for two months until we finally came to what we thought was safety at Magic School."

"But why not switch both sides? Why just send one side over?" Piper asked.

"Because switching both sides keeps things balanced, but sending one side over creates an imbalance," Cole explained.

"We think they want to attack our parents while we're gone," Good Patience said. "And possibly you guys too since we'll all be focused on getting things back in order."

"Then we have to rebalance things," Prue said.

"I found him," Atli announced, orbing in. I was relieved to see that he hadn't really changed much. "I found the Kazi king."

"Starting with him," Prue said. We split up into two groups, my cousins and I along with Andy, Leo, Cole, and Frisco, Looking for a way to get us back to our own world and the others going to get the Kazi king.

"So what does everyone look like in your world?" Frisco asked. I smiled and went over to Preston.

"I need to borrow your wallet," I said. He raised his eyebrow, but gave it to me anyways. I took it back over to Frisco and showed him the pictures of everyone.

"You guys aren't so very different from us," he said. "Even though our morals are different, we still love and we fight for the ones we love."

"Hey guys, I think I found it," Patience said, putting her book on the table.

"It seems like a fairly simple potion," Parker assessed.

"Good, let's get started. The sooner we get you guys out of here, the sooner things can get back in order," Leo said.

"We got the king," Atli said as they orbed in a little while later.

"That's good because we're just about done with the potion that'll send them home," Andy said.

"Someone needs to show us where the king was for when we get back," Good Parker said. His evil twin orbed him out, orbing him back in just as we added the last ingredient to the potion.

"Looks like we're ready to go," I said. We shook everyone's hands, giving thanks and luck as we went. Finally, Patience threw the potion at the wall. It opened up a portal and we all stepped in, coming out into the middle of a battle.

"Where have you guys been?" Mom yelled, dodging a fireball.

"We'll explain later, but we know where the king is. We'll be back," I said as Parker orbed us out. We appeared in a dark cave. The Kazi king looked up in surprise.

"Hey ya little bastard! We finally found you," Preston said. He and I grasped hands, creating a huge fireball and vanquishing him. We orbed back to Magic School quickly to find our parent recovering from the attack. Parker and I helped heal their wounds.

"Will someone please tell us what happened now?" Phoebe asked in exhaustion.

"Okay, but you're gonna want to sit down. This may take a little while," I said. Later that day, I walked into the Mirror Room alone, going up to the mirror.

"Hey," my twin and I said at the same time.

"Did you guys get everything sorted out?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did, thanks to your boyfriend," I said with a grin. She smiled. "You know, your dad was right in saying that we're not all that different from each other. At first I thought that we were. I mean, I'm good, you're evil and we dress way different. But in the end, we both value our family more than anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're not that bad, even if you are good," she said. I laughed.

"No one else can know about this," I said. She nodded.

"Good luck," we said simultaneously. We raised our hands at the same time and launched fireballs at the mirror. I watched as the glass shattered and fell to the floor, then I orbed the pieces away.

"Until next time, anyways."

**I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself! I had to do a chapter like this! You guys knew it was coming. That was just a little practice for my upcoming fic. Anyways, let me know how you guys liked it. Only one more chapter to go! Till next time…**

**.:.Aut.:.**


	6. From Graduation to Greener Grass

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long not update, but I was trying to wait for Laur to get her reviews in! Lol! Anyways, I'm afraid, my compadres, that we have come to the end of our journey, not only for Persephone, but for all of the diaries of the Archers. I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them and I hope you got a good sense of what our favorite cousins are like. We only have one more story left in the entire Army of Witches series. There will be no more stories written with any affiliation to the Army of Witches, or any characters that I have created within them. So, now that that's been said…**

**Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Persephone**

**Chapter Six: From Graduation to Greener Grass**

Have you ever heard the saying "The grass is always greener on the other side"? Well, see, that statement was invented by the optimists. Not to be outdone, the pessimists came up with the equally original saying "The grass **isn't** always greener on the other side". I don't know what the hell all these people are talking about grass for, because I could personally give a shit. At any rate, they're both right. If we keep going with the grass analogy, whenever you reach the other side, there's usually a little bit of everything. You have really green grass, which represents good luck, and you have the nasty yellow grass, which represents bad luck. And then there's the really shitty dirt patch that you trip over because you're too busy worrying about what color your grass is to notice it. This represents graduation.

It was the last week of school for the Seniors… ever! As you can probably imagine, we were all very excited. Even Parker was glad to be graduating. There were a slew of Senior Pranks, including putting red dye in the lap pool and having one of the guys float to look like he was dead and putting laxatives in the soup at lunch. There were many more, of course, all too stupid for me to even mention. My cousins and I were also very excited at the prospect of college. I was going to acting school, Patience was going to be a lawyer, Preston was going to be a psychologist, and Parker was going to be a neurosurgeon. And we all even had scholarship offers until…

"You can't go to college."

"What?" Patience, Parker, Preston, and I exclaimed in unison. We had all just been talking about college and how often we were going to see each other when Oden the Elder orbed in.

"You can't go to college," Oden repeated.

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"**Obviously** not if we're asking," Patience said angrily.

"You are the Archers," he said simply, as if that was supposed to explain everything.

"No shit, Sherlock. You want to give us a little more?" Preston said.

"We thought you knew that when you graduated and came of age that you would immediately begin your destinies," Oden explained.

"And how the hell were we supposed to know that exactly?" I asked. "And what do you mean begin our destinies? Haven't we already begun them? We've fought demons and gone to school all in the same day, why can't we got to college and do the same?"

"Because like the Charmed ones, you are stronger together. Besides, you are to lead armies into the final battle against good and evil. That requires your full attention. Now, you will each be sent a messenger tomorrow to show you your new homes," Oden said, and with that, he orbed out.

"Wait, new homes? What the hell is that?" I yelled after. "Asshole!" I scowled and sank back into my seat, sharing a look with my cousins. Patience looked half pissed, half curious, Preston looked annoyed, and Parker looked like he would die.

"Don't worry Parker. After we save the world and vanquish the Elders, you can go to college," Patience said.

"Yeah, just focus on your Valedictorian speech to take your mind off of things," Preston said. Parker just nodded and orbed out.

"Ugh! I hate the Elders!" I exclaimed.

"I wonder what Oden meant by new homes. If we have to live in Elder funded housing, they better be damn well furnished," Patience said.

"Well, we'll find out all about it tomorrow. Let's just focus on… well, I don't know what to focus on, but let's not focus on the Elders and their stupidness right now," Preston said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Stupidness? And you got to be a Senior how?" I asked. Preston glared.

"Shut up," he said.

The next day though, we all found it pretty hard to focus on anything but the Elders and their "stupidness". We'd told Kyle, Leah, and Atli about what the Elders had said. Kyle and Leah were angry and curious, and Atli was furious, but he understood why we had to do it. Our parents, on the other hand, were extremely furious and they **did not** understand. Piper had blown a few thing up and tried to the Elders down. They ignored her, of course, as any sane person would do when a pissed off witch who could blow things up was trying to get you to come down so she could blow **you** up.

"So, what's gonna happen to you guys?" LC asked. She had been questioning Preston incessantly the whole way down the hall.

"I don't know, babe," Preston said dully.

"Well, where will you go?" LC asked.

"I don't know, babe," Preston said again.

"Can I come with you?" LC asked.

"I don't know, babe," he said a little more pointedly.

"If I can't come with you, will I ever be able to see you again? Will they make me forget you?" LC asked, getting frantic.

"Jesus Christ, Leah! I don't know!" Preston exploded.

"Preston Coleridge Halliwell!" I exclaimed. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe," he mumbled.

"Look, LC, we're just as clueless as you are. We don't know anything about this. We're gonna be finding out a little bit more today, but as soon as we know, you guys will be the first to know," Patience said. Leah nodded, a worried expression still on her face, but she kept the rest of her questions to herself.

That afternoon, when we got home, we found Oden waiting for us, along with four Whitelighters. The Whitelighters bowed as we came in. We all looked at Oden with raised eyebrows and dropped our stuff of the couch.

"Alright now, what the hell are we doing here cause I don't have all damn day," I said. Oden nodded.

"These four Whitelighters," he said, "are here to show you the Lands of the Archers. You are about to embark on your first journey to your destiny. I bid you farewell and good luck." With that, he orbed out.

"You guys better be some damn well informed Whitelighters, cause I've got fifty thousand questions that I need answered or my girlfriend's gonna drive me insane," Preston said.

"We will take you to where you need to go and answer all questions that we are authorized to answer," one of the Whitelighters said.

"Authorized?" Patience asked. "Why don't you take the Elder shaped stick out of your ass first and then rephrase that statement." The Whitelighters gave her a confused look. "Ugh, never mind."

"Are we ready now? I want to get this over with," Parker said. The Whitelighters nodded.

"If you would take my hand, miss," the Whitelighter on the end said. He was very cute, with short black hair and bright green eyes. He looked to have died when he was about twenty-five or so.

"First, what's your name?" I asked.

"Christian, miss," he said. I smiled.

"Well Christian, I'm Persephone. It's nice to meet you," I said. I grabbed his outstretched hand he orbed us out.

We reappeared in a place that I had never seen, never imagined in my entire life. It was amazing. A huge island, filled with beautiful trees and warm sand surrounded by crystal blue water stood before me. I looked over at Christian in astonishment. He grinned and led me up the beach and onto a path of sand. The air was hot, sweltering even, and way too hot for a normal human. There was an atmosphere of aggression, something I'd never experienced before, but it all felt so natural to me. In all of my eighteen years, I had never felt more at home, at peace than I did then. We passed through clearing in the trees that held little villages in them. They were empty though, not a person to be seen in them.

"Where are the people?" I asked.

"This island holds no human life yet. These villages are for your soldiers. They will come when you are ready to lead them," my guide explained.

"Who will they be?"

"Some will be fallen witches, some Whitelighters who have been chosen for this destiny, some fallen soldiers. All of them predestined long before for this, waiting in death for you to lead them," he said.

"But what if I can't lead them? What if I can't lead them? What if I'm not ready for this? I have no clue what I'm doing here," I reminded him.

"You are the great Archer of the South. You will be ready. It is you destiny," he said. "Come, we still have much to see." We continued on down the path, past many other villages. Finally, we came to a stream with the same beautiful water as in the ocean, only it was clear as glass. It looked strange though. It didn't flow like water. It was different.

"What is it?" I asked, kneeling down to get a closer look.

"It's the River of Fire," Christian said simply. I looked back at him.

"Fire?" I asked. He nodded. I cautiously dipped my hand in the stream and felt the warmth course through me. I pulled some out and watched as it formed itself into a fireball, just like my own, but clear.

"This is the source of power and peace in your land. It leads us to your palace," he said. I was too shocked to say anything at the mention of a palace. It was like some sort of fairytale. We walked a little further before we came to a spot where the trees were arched over and a gate of fire blocked the way. Without even thinking, I brought my hand up in front of the gate and watched as it disappeared.

"How did I know to do that?" I asked.

"Like I said, this is your home. You were destined to come to this place before your ancestors were even born. You're connected to it," Christian said. "Shall we?" I walked through the place where the gate once was and gasped. In a huge clearing in the trees was an amazing palace, one that even Cinderella would have been jealous of. It had some of the most beautiful architecture known to man, and probably some that wasn't, and was almost reminiscent of the Kremlin of Red Square in Moscow. The huge double doors swung open on their own as we approached.

I almost passed out as we walked inside. I gaped at the great entrance hall that we had come into. The ceilings were about thirty feet up and painted with beautiful murals, all of them having something to do with fire and great warriors. There were chandeliers of flames magically suspended in midair to light the way. We continued on into what I figured was the throne room, judging by the two chairs made of the most beautiful and flawless glass I'd ever seen and furnished with bright red cushions.

"They were sculpted by Zeus himself, using his very own lightning to strike the sand on the very beach we arrived on," Christian informed me. I just shook my head.

"This is too much. There's no way that all of this can be mine. I have to get out of here," I said. Christian frowned.

"If you insist," he said. "But first there is one more thing you must see." He led me over to the window. I looked out, wondering what it was I had to see. I gasped as I realized. Just visible beyond the trees, on the far side of the island, was a huge volcano towering high above everything. I couldn't tell if it was active or not, but I didn't really have the desire to find out.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It is Mount Pyrus. That is where all of your warrior's weapons are forged," Christian said.

"And what happens if it erupts?" I asked.

"It never will," he said simply.

"Wow. This is… well, this is amazing, but I really just need to go home and see my cousins, my parents. I need to talk to them," I said. Christian nodded and grabbed my hand.

"I hope your time here faired you well," he said. I smiled.

"It was great. You were great. Thank you," I said. He returned the smile and orbed us out.

"Oh my god!" Patience squealed, knocking me over before I had even fully materialized. "Can you believe this shit? It's amazing! You should have seen it!"

"Well, I saw mine," I said.

"Really? What was it like? Was it amazing? I bet it was amazing," Patience said excitedly. I nodded.

"It was amazing," I said.

"You have to come see it, it's so awesome!" Patience exclaimed. "Oh no! How am I gonna get there? I can't orb!"

"Actually, that is the last thing that we need to discuss with you before we depart," Patience's guide said.

"We just have to wait for the others to get back," Christian said. It was then that I realized that Parker and Preston weren't even there yet.

"They must still checking their islands out. I can't believe that entire island belongs to me! What was yours like?" Patience asked.

"It was incredible. There was a beautiful beach and lots of trees. And there were villages for the soldiers to live in when they come. Then there was this river that was clear as glass, but it didn't have water in it, it had fire. It was so weird. And don't even get me started on the freaking palace, because that was just unbelievable. And then there was the volcano, Mount Pyrus. That's where all the weapons are forged. It was huge!" I said. There was an excited glow in Patience's eyes.

"That's so cool! Mine was awesome too. It wasn't a regular island because there was like no sand, but it was like this big patch of land in the middle of nowhere, like someone cut it out and stuck it in the middle of the ocean. There were a bunch of villages too and the palace was right by this huge lake, like bigger than all of the Great Lakes combined and there were so many fish and just about every aquatic animal imaginable in it. I think it was called Lake Hydrus. And there were Mermaids, too! They're the ones that forge the weapons for the soldiers in the lake. It was crazy!" she explained. Just then, two sets of orbs appeared as Parker and Preston materialized with their Whitelighters. Parker looked absolutely stupefied and Preston had a malevolent grin on his face.

"That was wicked," he said. Parker just nodded in agreement. Before Preston could open his mouth again though, Patience's Whitelighter, Gabriel started.

"Before the four of you begin to discuss your newfound land, we need to say something. You are no longer the same. You have visited your homes and you are now connected to them, which means that you will be more powerful. More than ever now you need to stick together. Don't let the petty arguments of humans get between you. After your graduation, you need to report up to the Wise Ones so that they may give you any instructions that they so feel necessary. Oh, and you no longer travel the same either. Patience, I believe that you'll find getting around much easier now that you've visited you home. We wish you the best of luck on whatever journeys your destinies may bring you now. Farewell," he said. The four of them bowed and orbed out.

"What the hell?" Patience asked. "Wait, did he just say that I can get around now? I have a magical form of transportation?"

"I think that's what he said. He said we're all different now. Check it out, Squirt," I said.

"But I don't know how," Patience said with a worried expression. Preston rolled his eyes.

"Remember when you were in my body. You figured out how to shimmer, you can figure out how to do this," he assured her. Patience nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she dissolved into water, appearing on the other side of the room the same way she had gone.

"Whoa! Whoa! That is so cool! What happened?" she asked excitedly.

"You turned into water," Parker told her.

"No way! You guys try it," Patience said. I concentrated, willing myself to be next to Patience just as I would if I were orbing. Suddenly, I was gone and standing beside Patience. "Holy shit! Percy, you turned into a bunch of flames. Preston, you turned into a rock person. And Parker, you turned into a tornado. This is so cool!"

"This is surreal," Parker said.

"Pretty much," I said. "I really need to get home and tell Mom and Dad about this."

"Oh yeah! Gotta go, bye!" Patience said, hydro-orbing out.

Needless to say, my parents were impressed both by my new power and my description of my new home as well. They were also slightly suspicious though, neither one of them liking the Elders at all. They didn't like the idea that we had to leave right after graduation and were insistent on the fact that we still have a graduation party before we left. I told them that they could probably come with me and live in my hot new palace, but they still didn't seem as excited as I was. I guess I wouldn't be either if I were in their position.

The next day at school, we got to explain the whole thing over again to Kyle, Leah, and Atli. Leah was glad to hear that she was allowed to at least see Preston's new place and possibly even live there with him. Kyle was kind of in awe. Atli just smiled knowingly, having already heard of the glory of the Lands of the Archers. We also got our graduation uniforms that day…

"They're burgundy," I said flatly.

"Yes Percy, that would be one of our school colors," Patience reminded me.

"Bu burgundy so isn't my color!" I complained.

"Baby, you'll look good in whatever you wear. Besides, you'll only have to wear them once," Atli assured me. I smiled, though still not liking the idea of having to wear them at all. That night, we took our uniforms home to show our parents.

"I think they'll look good on you guys," Phoebe said, holding up Preston's. She gasped as she was suddenly thrown into a premonition.

"What is it, Aunt Phoebe?" Patience asked as she opened her eyes again.

"Not good. Not good at all," Phoebe said. "Graduation day isn't going to be for graduating. It's going to be for killing."

"What?" Parker asked, panicking again.

"Aunt Phoebe, you can't say things like this and not give an explanation. One more heart attack and Parker's gonna be on a one way trip to the Halliwell mausoleum. What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your teachers, the entire staff at SF Valley High is demons. All of them. They're planning to sabotage graduation," Phoebe explained.

"What? How can the entire staff be demons without us knowing?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but you guys can't go," Prue said.

"Oh no, you're not taking us away from graduation. I don't care how many demons I have to kill that day, I'm getting my damn diploma!" Patience said.

"Besides, we have to be there to help all of our classmates. They can't defend themselves from all of those demons," I said.

"Well then we need to go," Mom insisted.

"Fine, go, but we need a plan. How are we gonna take out that many demons?" Patience asked. Parker smiled for the first time since Oden had first visited us.

"I think I have an idea," he said.

The next day was, inevitably, graduation day. I had waited for this day my entire life, but now it seemed like demons would ruin it for everyone. They ruined everything. We all suited up for battle, putting on our uniforms and equipping ourselves with plenty of potions in case Parker's plan didn't work. As we walked out past our parents, we nodded at them and then sat down next to each other in our assigned seats. We had no idea how long it would take before the massacre began, but we hoped that it wouldn't be too long.

"You have your speech ready?" I asked Parker. He nodded.

"I'm not even sure if I'll need it now," he said.

"Let's hope not," Preston mumbled.

"Welcome, and congratulations to the class of 2024. It was a long and hard journey, but you made it here today. So, why waste time with a big, boring speech from your principal when you could be up here getting your diplomas already? Let's get on with it then! When I call your name, please come up to the stage to receive your diploma," our principal said. She called out the first student, then the next, and the next.

"Oh my god. She's really going to do the entire thing," Patience realized.

"Just start the attack already," I pleaded.

"Patience Halliwell," the principal called. Patience sighed and got up, shaking hands with the principal and taking her diploma. "Parker Halliwell." Parker did the same as Patience and came back to sit down. "Persephone Halliwell." I got up and walked up to the stage, smiling politely and taking the scroll from the principal, my muscles tensing for any sign of an attack. There was none though, and as I sat down, she called Preston up to get his diploma. When all of the kids were finally announced, she called Parker up to do his speech.

"Good luck, sweetie," Patience and I said to him at the same time. He nodded and went up to the podium.

"Hi," he started. "I just want to start by saying that this has been a hell of a ride." Many people laughed at this and Patience, Preston and I raised our eyebrows. "We've been through a lot here in the San Francisco Valley school district. We've all been together from kindergarten until now. It seems like so long ago that we were meeting up for the first time, but the memories are so fresh. Unfortunately though, some people who should be here aren't. While we've gained many new friends along the way, we've lost just as many. But those are the people who are really here with us now. Those are the people that'll be with us forever. No matter where destiny takes us, we'll always have the ones we love. Hold onto them tightly, because when they're gone, you can't get them back. This is the day that we've all been waiting for. This is graduation. When it comes down to it, it's actually not as exciting as all of us thought it would be, even for me. See, this is the road that we have to cross before we can get to the other side. No one knows what they'll find when they get there. Maybe they'll find the green grass that everyone talks about, maybe they won't. You can never know until you get there. But here's hoping that all of you find the green grass that you're looking for, because today we start our lives for real. Today we take the first steps into our destiny. Today, we graduate." Our classmates roared at this, clapping and throwing their hats into the air. Parker grinned at us from the stage, but before he could step off, the principal formed a fireball in her hand and aimed it at Parker.

"Parker, watch out!" I screamed, but I couldn't be heard over the crowd. It didn't matter though, because our psychic connection enabled him to know that something was wrong and he ducked. The crowd quieted down as they realized that something was happening. This gave us the perfect chance to get them out of there.

"Everybody out of here now! You're in danger!" Patience yelled at the top of her lungs. The kids and their parents ran everywhere while the three of us stayed put. Parker was still defending himself on stage and I shot a fireball to distract the principal.

"You know those warriors that you were talking about?" Preston yelled to the sky. "We could use 'em now!" Suddenly, lightning appeared from the north, south, east, and west and about two hundred soldiers appeared, bows and arrows in hand. They stood in perfect formation and aimed their bows at the teachers. I shared a look with my cousins, wondering what to do, but instinct took over instantly.

"Fire!" I shouted. Arrows rained down on the teachers, vanquishing many of them. Preston and I hurled fireballs at them as well.

"Take aim! Fire!" Patience shouted, following my lead. Arrows flew across the sky again, vanquishing more of them. There were only a few left, including our principal. She shot a fireball at me, hitting me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground hard, bracing my fall with my other hand.

"Percy!" I heard my mom yell. I gritted my teeth through the pain and growled, feeling my eyes change. I slowly got up, seeing that the only demon left was the one that had hit me. I glared and grabbed my cousins' hands.

"Let's ditch this bitch," I said. We focused on her and watched as the gray vortex appeared, sucking her in. We let go of each other and looked around, from our waiting army to our amazed parents, to some of our terrified classmates that had decided to stick around and see what was happening. We went around to face the warriors, all of whom stood at attention.

"Thank you all for coming to our aid," Patience said.

"We hope that this can be the start of a great relationship and that together we will win many more battles, bigger battles just like this one," I said.

"Now go get some rest and we'll be there soon," Preston instructed. They all saluted and departed the same way that they had come. I looked at my cousins and we all grinned, feeling that we had accomplished something, ascended to a higher level. It was an amazing feeling. Before we knew it, Leah, Kyle, and Atli had rushed over to us and threw their arms around us. I gave Atli a kiss and looked over at our parents, who were approaching.

"You guys did great," Phoebe complimented.

"And we finally got our diplomas! Now we can get the hell out of here!" Patience exclaimed.

"Don't be too eager to leave right away. We still have your graduation party to throw at P4. All of the O'Reillys are coming," Piper reminded us.

"Sounds good! Let's go," Preston said. They all started towards the cars, but I hung back.

"You coming, Percy?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to grab something real quick," I said.

Later that night, everyone was at P4. Tristan and her husband, Lyra and her fiancé, Bailey and his fiancée, Tara and her husband and two kids, and of course, the twins and their twin girlfriends. Even Autum, Grams, and Grandma were there. We caught up on a lot of things, including a full-blown explanation of graduation.

"How is it possible that the entire staff of you school was demonic and no one knew about it until just now?" Lyra asked.

"If I'd have been to visit I could have told you much sooner," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but you never do," Payton taunted.

"Neither do you guys!" Bailey said.

"Do too!" Tanner protested.

"No you don't," Autum said. I just looked at my cousins and we rolled our eyes.

"I think I'm gonna go see how the dance floor feels," Patience said.

"Yeah, I'll do that with you," Preston said.

"Hey, wait. I want to talk to you guys real quick," I said. I led the three of them to the back room and pulled out three scrolls of paper from my pockets, handing one to each of them.

"Diplomas? But we already got ours," Patience said.

"Yeah, I really only needed one to prove that I actually finished high school," Preston said.

"What are these?" Parker asked.

"They're not yours. Just open them and see," I said. They all unrolled them, their eyes going wide when they did. I had given Parker Kelsey's diploma, Patience Jeff Hollingsworth's, and Preston Heather Graham's.

"Where did you get these?" Parker asked in astonishment.

"I saw them in the box of left over diplomas. I decided to see if I could deliver them to any of them. When I realized who they were for, I decided to give them to you. Preston, I know you probably don't want to keep Heather's, but I figured maybe you could take it to her grave or something," I suggested. He nodded.

"Thanks Percy, this was great. I'll be able to give this to Jeff's parents. I'm sure they'd like to have it," Patience said, giving me a hug. Preston and Parker followed her lead and we went back out to the party.

"Hey, what's this doing here?" I asked, seeing The Army of Witches sitting on the table.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've read it with everything that's been going on," Patience commented.

"It seems like forever ago and we've been through so much since we got it," I said.

"Exactly. We think you should start adding to it. Anything that might be of importance to help you figure out who you're fighting and how you can fulfill your destinies should be put in there. It can be like your own Book of Shadows," Prue said. The four of us looked down at it.

"I guess this means we're starting a new chapter of our lives," Patience said.

"And this book," Preston pointed out.

"We've got plenty to add," Parker said.

"What should we call it?" I asked.

"How about the Archers' Diaries?" Patience suggested.

"Sounds good," Preston agreed.

"Patience, you should go first since you're the oldest," Parker said.

"You can call it Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Patience," I said.

"I like it! It's classy," Patience said.

"So what now?" Preston asked.

"Well, there's only one thing to do. It's time to carry on the heritage. We're the next generation of Halliwells," I said.

"How do we go about that exactly?" Preston asked.

"Just like we always have," Parker said.

"How's that?" Preston asked.

"Together."

**Oh my! It's done! Finished, finito, finir, complete! The Archers' Diaries are over! Now there's only one story left in this entire series! I'm not sure when the first chapter will be posted. We have two schedules to work around now, so it might be a little longer between updates and such. Also, because of the new rule on FF.N, I will be replying to my reviews on my message board from now on. The link to that can be found on my profile page, just go to the top and click on the little blue link that says Powerof4 and it'll take you there. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, whatever, you can email me at AIM me at alhditto8, or MSN me at Feel free to IM me any time if you see me on, just make sure you tell me who you are. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support so far, from The Army of Witches, to Cole's Revenge, to all of these diaries and I hope to see you all reviewing the next story for whenever Laur and I get it up. Happy holidays, by the way! And just to let you all know, I will officially be 15 years old tomorrow, December 8th. So, I think that's all. Have fun and I wish you lots of luck and presents and all of that for whatever holiday you may celebrate.**

**.:.Aut.:. **


End file.
